


У Икара — крылья серафима

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: AU, Action, Augmentations (Deus Ex), Character Death, Drama, Gen, Pre-Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: Хью Дэрроу только что включил сигнал на Панхее, и аугментированные люди сошли с ума. Адам Дженсен противостоит Чжао, чтобы остановить безумие, но ему нужна помощь.





	У Икара — крылья серафима

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ascend of Icarus at the Wings of Seraph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375573) by [Maone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone). 



> Примечания:  
> — AU-концовка относительно игры DE:HR  
> — в названии обыгран омоним фамилии Sarif и слова «seraph» («seraphim»).  
> Предупреждение: смерть персонажей

Переступая через тела в стылом коридоре Панхеи, Адам думал только об одном. Больше не было времени спасать кого-либо еще — не после того, как Хью Дэрроу отказался передать код, чтобы прервать трансляцию сигнала.

Он хмуро прошел мимо еще одной несчастной женщины-рабочей, чье исковерканное тело распласталось навзничь. По полу тянулся кровавый след ладоней — отчаянная попытка выжить.  
Ее безжалостно забили насмерть. И она не первая и не последняя из сотен, которые даже сейчас все еще продолжают бороться за свою жизнь.

Повезет немногим.

Продвигаясь вглубь, к центру комплекса, Адам слышал сигналы бедствия — на помощь звали важные персоны, которых телохранители успели увести в безопасное место, прежде чем их самих растерзала толпа безумцев. На них он внимания не обращал. Бог знает, сколько из них заслужили того, чтобы оставить их умирать в страхе, а сколько из них сами, ни капли не сомневаясь, бросили других?

Без особой радости Адам сталкивался с охранниками Шарифа — одни были мертвы, другие живы, но не в себе, как и остальные попавшие под действие трансляции. Но Дэвида он не нашел. Вредоносный сигнал исключил возможность связаться с кем-либо без использования системы оповещения комплекса, а среди тех, кто звал на помощь, тоже никого похожего.  
Но времени беспокоиться о боссе не было. Сначала следовало отключить сигнал, а уже потом спасать.

На мосту, ведущем к лифту, топталась целая толпа аугментированных, и Адам огляделся, пытаясь понять, как обойти их, не убивая. Он бесшумно шел вперед, не сводя глаз с безумцев, — те словно ничего не видели вокруг себя, содрогаясь в конвульсиях, пока нечто ужасное терзало их разум.  
Перескочив через перила, Адам приземлился на небольшой площадке обслуживания — под мостом. Под ногами — ничего, кроме бездны; и оставалось лишь удивляться, как быстро Дэрроу сумел создать Панхею за столь короткий срок — прямое доказательство, насколько мощными могут быть аугментации.  
Продвигаясь под мостом, Адам слышал, как люди над ним стонали, прося о помощи, и голоса преследовали его до самого конца пути. Достигнув противоположной стороны, Адам подтянулся на перилах и снова взобрался на мост.

«Ненавижу!»  
Адам чуть не подскочил от удивления, готовый снова сигануть вниз, на платформу, рефлекторно схватившись за перила. Повернувшись, он увидел трясущегося человека — тот, сгорбившись, обнимал себя руками, повторяя: «Не мучай меня, не мучай». И зарычал, не в силах справиться с собой.  
Адам помедлил. Его грызло желание хоть что-то сделать, по крайней мере, вырубить парня, может быть, это сможет помочь...  
Но человек взвыл и к ужасу Адама бросился за перила. Его крик разнесся в пропасти эхом, заставляя других аугментированных встревожиться. Но как только вопль затих на дне, они снова продолжили бесцельно бродить по мосту.  
Не веря своим глазам, Адам замер, сжимая перила. Он злился: как Дэрроу мог сотворить такое с людьми?

Снова оглядев толпу, он поискал у себя то, что нужно.  
Газовую гранату.  
Брошенная на середину моста, она привлекла внимание — ауги потянулись к ней. И Адам наблюдал, как расходился ядовито-зеленый газ, а люди падали один за другим, пока он не остался единственным стоящим на ногах. Голоса наконец стихли.  
Еще несколько драгоценных минут Адам потратил на то, чтобы оттащить некоторых спящих подальше от края — и они даже не очнулись, так глубоко провалились в забытье.  
Посчитав, что сделано все возможное, Адам поспешил дальше.

Большой подъемник к сердцу Панхеи был уже рядом, и Адам вздохнул с облегчением, когда понял, что поблизости никого. Впечатлений на сегодня хватало по горло. Теперь следовало просто спуститься вниз и попробовать разобраться с...

— Адам! Слава богу, ты добрался!

На этот раз он все-таки подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Ну, почти подпрыгнул — вернее, отпрянул. Что, черт возьми...  
Повернувшись на голос, Адам обомлел, увидев Дэвида Шарифа — целого и невредимого.  
Он молча уставился на своего босса. И невесомая улыбка облегчения Дэвида поблекла, он тоже растерянно начал осматривать себя.  
— Что-то не так? Я ведь не заляпан кровью, правда? — он даже проверил на всякий случай, нет ли пятен на жилете.  
Адам сморгнул, приходя в себя. Недоверчиво покачал головой:  
— Как вы сюда попали?  
Он огляделся, но никого из охраны рядом не заметил.  
Дэвид пожал плечами:  
— Пешком.  
— Пешком, — повторил за ним Адам.  
— Ну да.  
Адам скрестил руки на груди, всем видом показывая, что ему не смешно, на что Дэвид закатил глаза, а затем без лишних разговоров подошел к лифту.  
— Куда вы собрались? — Адам быстро последовал за ним.  
— Нам надо в трансляционный центр, разумеется.  
— Нам? Никаких нам! Вы остаетесь.  
Дэвид поднял бровь:  
— У тебя есть код доступа?  
— Нет. А у вас?  
Дэвид улыбнулся:  
— Значит, мы спустимся туда вместе, не так ли?  
— Минуту, — начал Адам, но Дэвид уже нажал кнопку, и лифт начал двигаться.  
— Черт побери, Дэвид! Это может быть опасно! — заорал Адам, пытаясь вытолкнуть его из лифта, пока не слишком поздно. Но он и моргнуть не успел, как Шариф внезапно исчез.  
Послышалась усмешка, и легкий порыв воздуха коснулся лица, словно кто-то прошел мимо.

Без долгих раздумий он врубил суперзрение. Конечно же, к перилам небрежно прислонился знакомый силуэт.  
— Вы что, издеваетесь надо мной? Так вот как вы сюда попали! С помощью маскировки! — воскликнул Адам в отчаянии. Лифт уже набрал скорость, направляясь к месту назначения. Больше никому из них назад не повернуть.  
— Не понимаю, почему ты так удивляешься, — Дэвид покачал головой, снова становясь видимым. — Ты же не думал всерьез, что я смогу пройти сквозь этот бедлам без усилений? Это лестно, но, к сожалению, невозможно.

Раздраженно вздохнув, Адам отвернулся и уставился в бездну под их ногами. Он побарабанил пальцами по перилам, чувствуя, как Дэвид пристально наблюдает за ним.  
— Почему вы так стремитесь попасть туда? — Он снова повернулся к Дэвиду. — Я думал, вы — последний, у кого хватит храбрости. Если только вы не собираетесь использовать трансляцию в своих целях вместо того, чтобы прекратить ее. Иначе зачем бы Дэрроу давать именно вам код?  
Серые глаза чуть не прожгли его насквозь, когда Дэвид нахмурился.  
— Отрадно, что ты, как всегда, высоко ценишь меня, Адам, — мрачно ответил Дэвид. — Но, боюсь, ты не понимаешь, что поставлено на карту.  
— Я знаю слишком хорошо, — обвинения так и готовы были сорваться с языка. — Ваш бизнес, как и остальных, в индустрии аугментаций. Когда трансляция закончится, люди начнут искать виноватых. И вы знаете, что будете первым в списке обвиняемых.  
Дэвид покачал головой.  
— На меня валили вину и раньше. Еще до того, как начался этот хаос. То, что здесь происходит, намного страшнее, чем ты можешь вообразить.  
Он тоже взглянул вниз.  
— Хью в одиночку поставил крест на всем, над чем мы работали, — вздохнул. — Всякий раз, когда случается трагедия, люди молят Бога о чуде. Но когда мы делаем шаг вперед и даруем им это чудо, столь нужное, столь желанное, как оказываемся врагами. Внезапно это называют вмешательством в нашу природу, нашу человечность.  
Адам нахмурился:

— Это ваше чудо заставило миллионы людей впасть в безумие и слепо убивать своих близких. Потому что они себя не контролируют, потому что мы дошли до того, что наши тела нам больше не принадлежат. Вы никак не оправдаете этот зарождающийся геноцид, Дэвид.

Дэвид оттолкнулся от перил и, подойдя к Адаму, встал перед ним. Он выглядел не столько рассерженным, как ожидалось, скорее разочарованным.  
Когда он поднял руку, на мгновение Адам решил, что ему сейчас врежут, но вместо этого Дэвид спросил:  
— Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, почему у меня такой старый протез, хотя моя компания каждый год выпускает новые модели?  
Адам ждал подвоха, но покачал головой:  
— Нет.  
— Потому что более двадцати лет это была просто изуродованная культя после того, как один байкер решил, что очень забавно переехать шестилетку. Мне не могли поставить обычный протез, потому что он вызвал бы инфекцию и заражение ткани. Вот это, — он повернул руку другой стороной, — сделал Хью, а потом регулярно ремонтировал, переделывал, апгрейдил, да все, что можно, делал. Это первая аугментация, благодаря которой я почувствовал себя так, как никогда бы за всю оставшуюся жизнь, если бы ее не было.  
Дэвид наконец отступил к своей половине лифта и снова оперся на перила  
— Можешь ненавидеть меня изо всех сил, не смей притворяться, что быть калекой — это лучший в жизни выбор.

Адам ничего не ответил. Не стал приводить другие аргументы, они почему-то казались неуместными, хотя они и вертелись на языке. Он промолчал. Все же Дэвид всегда поддерживал его — со времен нападения на «Шариф Индастриз». И как бы Адам ни злился из-за лишних приращений, Шариф всегда был готов помочь.

Лифт остановился почти сразу после их перепалки, и они переглянулись, прежде чем выйти.  
— Вы всерьез думаете, что после всего сможете убедить мир в невиновности аугов? — спросил Адам, когда они шли по коридору.

— Не уверен, что получится, но в любом случае собираюсь попробовать. Или у тебя есть другие идеи? — взгляд искоса.  
— Да нам бы просто выключить эту хрень для начала, — проворчал Адам.  
— Нет, я понимаю, нас все равно смешают с грязью. И будет уже неважно, что я скажу после этой дерьмовой ситуации. Но даже если и так, все равно сначала надо вырубить сигнал. И надеяться, что нам не надерут задницы.  
— Снова.  
— Даже не напоминай мне, — простонал Дэвид. — Вся эта история была кошмаром с самого начала.  
— Да что вы говорите?.. — проворчал Адам.  
— Ты собираешься злиться на меня до конца моей жизни?  
— Да! Именно!  
Они добрались до трансляционной. Шариф набрал код — дверь поддалась — но прежде чем он вошел, Дженсен схватил его за плечо, оттаскивая в сторону.  
— Я первый. Я уже достаточно давно делаю эту работу, чтобы знать — за дверью ждут неприятности.  
— Обещаю держаться подальше.  
— Теперь-то, конечно... — буркнул Адам, входя. Дэвид, пожав плечами, последовал за ним.

[center]***[/center]

Его потрясло то, что он обнаружил — в самом центре круглой комнаты.  
Это было огромное сооружение и, стоило шагнуть ближе, Адам узнал ту же аппаратуру, которую видел во время поездки в Сингапур. Только теперь все еще страшнее. На ложементах лежали женщины в тех же робах, что и жертвы испытаний на станции Райфлмен-Бэнк.  
Это и есть "Хирон" — вне всяких сомнений — Адам понял сразу, как увидел.

— Что за чертовщина?! — Дэвид тоже был шокирован. Его изумленный возглас вырвал Адама из оцепенения. И не только его. Вращающиеся турели сооружения тут же быстро развернулись к ним.  
Адам едва успел втащить босса в безопасное место за колонной, прежде чем пули дождем посыпались на стену за ними. Крепко прижимая Шарифа к столбу, Адам сканировал помещение.  
— Это что, живые люди?! Нахрена тут эти турели?! — Дэвид пытался вырваться из рук, чтобы увидеть, что происходит. Но Дженсен упрямо удерживал его на месте.  
— Хватит дергаться, а то пристрелят! — рявкнул он.  
— Хью говорил, что некоторые протоколы безопасности еще активны. Но ничего не сказал про долбанные турели! — продолжал бушевать Шариф.

Осторожно выглянув, Адам попытался оценить ситуацию — едва стихла пальба. Тишина настораживала, но тут же все встало на свои места, когда Дженсен увидел, кто еще вошел в комнату.  
— Не ожидала увидеть вас здесь, мистер Дженсен.  
Голос Чжао Юн Чжу невозможно было не узнать. В нем читалось превосходство, а на губах играла улыбка, когда она направилась к компьютеру, который, как догадывался Адам, всем управлял.  
— А эта сучка что здесь делает? — ворчал Шариф, снова пытаясь справиться с рукой Дженсена и выглянуть самому. Чжао услышала ненавистный голос, и ее улыбка скисла.  
— Мистер Шариф, какая неожиданность! — она казалась разочарованной, несмотря на сладкий тон. — Я полагала, вы погибли в этой неразберихе. Впрочем, что еще ожидать от человека с вашей репутацией.  
Шариф был готов броситься в перепалку, но Адам покачал головой.  
— Дайте мне код, Дэвид, — прошептал он.  
Тот посмотрел на Дженсена с сомнением.  
— Она выключила турели. Но если она увидит, что у тебя есть код, ничто ей не помешает активировать их снова. Это плохая идея.  
— Шанс все равно есть, — настаивал Адам, — дайте код.  
Вздохнув, Шариф достал карту-ключ, которую отдал ему Дэрроу.  
— Будь осторожен, хорошо? — пробормотал он.  
Адам кивнул:  
— А вы оставайтесь здесь, вдруг снова будет жарко.  
— Что бы ты ни пыталась сделать, Чжао, это не сработает, — пообещал он, бросаясь к лестнице, приближаясь к капсулам, в которых размещались живые мозги "Хирона". Турели сверху Чжао отключила на пару минут явно из чистой прихоти.  
— Ошибаешься, Дженсен, все уже сделано, — она показала на ближайший экран, где показывалось, что творится в мире после начала трансляции Дэрроу. Аугментированные вели себя как дикие звери, бросаясь на все, что движется.

Адам вспомнил слова Дэвида в лифте. Теперь, видя, к чему привел полный контроль над невинными людьми и как нечто, имеющее такой сильный потенциал, чтобы изменить жизнь к лучшему, использовалось настолько неправильно, — сложно было разделить с его боссом веру в будущее.  
Человечество не готово обладать такой силой, если ее используют с дурным умыслом. Плохие последствия слишком перевешивали любые благие начинания.

 

— Дэрроу немного поспешил, согласна, но неважно, — Чжао повернулась спиной к конструкции с щупальцами. Те ожили и встроились в пазы ее аугментированного позвоночника, как будто были разработаны специально для нее.

Может, так и было.

Когда последнее щупальце "Хирона" вонзилось в ее затылок, она вскрикнула от боли, но тут же оправилась. Взгляд у нее изменился.  
— Я остановлю сигнал и дам "Тай Юн Медикал" получить то признание, которое он заслуживает, — эхо ее голоса из-за связки с "Хироном" отдавало механическими помехами.  
— Фигушки, — прошипел Адам, повернувшись к панели управления посередине комнаты. Он не успел ввести код, как услышал смех Чжао за спиной. Сбитый с толку, но решительно настроенный, он ввел цифры...

Деактивированные турели снова вернулись к жизни, и Адам бросился в укрытие, когда посыпались пули. Где-то на заднем плане захохотала Чжао.

— Ты серьезно думал, что я позволю этому сумасшедшему болтливому старику контролировать "Хирон" после его маленькой речи наверху? Да никогда, — фыркнула она, — он был ненадежен с самого начала. Они должны были послушать меня, когда я предупреждала. В любом случае, Дженсен, как я уже сказала, ты не сможешь остановить меня.

Адам бросился в сторону Дэвида, и тот снова высунул голову от любопытства. Адам так отшвырнул его к стене, что чуть дух не вышиб.

— Ладно, я знал, что легко не будет, — прохрипел Дэвид.  
— И что теперь, черт возьми, нам делать? — Адам едва не рычал от разочарования.  
Шариф снова едва не высунулся, чтобы опять заглянуть за угол, но замер, взглянув на Дженсена.  
— Мешать не буду, не парьтесь, — Адам старался казаться спокойным, но его всего перекосило, когда град пуль едва не пробил голову Шарифа. — Довольны увиденным?  
— По три компьютера на сегмент, на каждом сегменте по турели. Если ты отключишь хотя бы одну из них, остальные я вырублю вручную, — деловито предложил Дэвид.  
— Вы надеетесь взломать проект иллюминатов вручную? — Адам с сомнением приподнял одну бровь.  
— Нет, я просто попробую разобраться с проводкой, потому что только один из нас имеет инженерную подготовку, чтобы сделать это и не поджариться.  
Адам сомневался и медлил, но Дэвиду это быстро надоело:  
— Если нет других претензий, то иди уже!  
Неодобрительно покачав головой, Адам перешел в режим-невидимку и направился к ближайшему блоку управления.  
— Ты не можешь прятаться вечно, Дженсен! — голосила Чжао.  
— Кто бы говорил! — дразнил Дженсен в ответ — Ты-то сама прячешься за турелями и щитами!

Он работал быстро и, к счастью, уже имел дело с таким типом компьютеров — у доктора Каванаги. Он нервно посматривал то на экран, то на турель, зная, что маскировке скоро понадобится перезарядка.  
Медленно гасла система, выходя из строя, и Адам нырнул под стол, молясь, чтобы тот не подвел, когда закончится невидимость. Он слышал, как жужжит турель, как заряжаются пули, и невольно вздрогнул — готовясь к худшему.  
Но вместо этого заныла, деактивируясь, пушка, и, выглянув из-под стола, Адам увидел, что система поддалась.

— Неважно, остановишь ты турели или нет, у меня хватит сил покончить с тобой, — не унималась Чжао.  
Не обращая на нее внимания, Адам помчался к Шарифу, который сидел тихо как мышь, пока оставшиеся турели шарили вслепую.  
— Можно идти, но будьте осторожны, еще две начеку!  
Перейдя в невидимость, Дэвид направился к панели управления.  
«Отлично, теперь — отвлечь Чжао», — и Адам, выхватив пистолет, устремился навстречу врагу. А та настолько была увлечена его поисками, что не заметила, как Шариф оказался возле пульта. И нужно было держать ее подальше, мало ли что у нее спрятано в рукаве — чтобы защитить "Хирон".

Добравшись до щитов Чжао, Адам постарался, чтобы она его увидела, — он шел медленно и уверенно, поглядывая по сторонам. Дэвид уже добрался до центра. Дженсен снова посмотрел на Чжао и отметил четыре подозрительные двери, очень напоминающие ангары для роботов, которые по-прежнему были закрыты.  
Адам замер на верхней ступеньке лестницы. Весь его вид отвлекал от панели управления, где Шариф пытался вывести все из строя.

— Больше не прячешься, Дженсен? Понял, что не победишь? — тихо засмеялась Чжао.  
— Ты тоже в проигравших, — напал на нее Адам. — И ты это знаешь. Даже если сама отключишь сигнал, это не спасет ТЮМ от судьбы всех остальных компаний по аугментациям. Оружие есть оружие, независимо от марки производителя.  
— Ошибаешься, — Чжао не отрывала от него взгляда.  
Отлично, она купилась.  
— Модифицированный биочип не принадлежит "Тай Юн Медикал". Ты всерьез думаешь, что я настолько глупа — поставить на нем название своей компании после того, как стало известно для чего он? — Чжао усмехнулась. — Он был разработан доктором Рид.

В абсолютной тишине Адам услышал шокированное «Что?!», прозвучавшее за спиной. Чжао тут же зашарила взглядом, и Адам очнулся.  
— Какое это имеет отношение к делу? После нападения на «Шариф Индастриз» ее объявили мертвой. — Адам попытался перехватить ее внимание.  
Чжао молча смотрела вперед, а затем снова на него.  
— «Шариф Индастриз» уже обвиняли во слишком многих грехах. Люди поверят всему, что им скажут, особенно, если это даст веские основания ненавидеть компанию. Ты не оправишься от этого, Шариф, твоей мечте — конец. Выйди и прими это! — Она почти выкрикнула последнюю фразу.  
Адам едва удержался, чтобы не развернуться и не посмотреть — не попался ли Шариф. Но к счастью, по одному выражению лица Чжао было понятно, что она его еще не заметила.

Давай, Дэвид, шевелись.

— Твои люди были счастливы поработать на нас, пока ты их оплакивал, что скажешь на это? Думаешь, с твоим драгоценным Дженсеном было бы иначе? Думаешь, он не кинул бы тебя при первой же возможности, если бы ты насильно не втянул его.

Она знала.

— Он пришел сюда не для того, чтобы спасти тебя. На самом деле, — Чжао сладко улыбнулась, повернувшись к Адаму, — он, несомненно, считает тебя виновником геноцида.

Адам понял, что разозлился не на шутку.

— А что, Чжао, из всех твоих союзников разве кто-то пришел защитить тебя? — прошипел он, сделав шаг к барьеру. — Ты возомнила, что имеешь право сомневаться в чьей-то нравственности? Но ведь это не от того, что ты так заботишься о чьей-то морали, верно? Тебя бесит, что он не купился на твой бред!  
Она чуть не сожгла его яростным взглядом.  
— Тебе пришлось заплатить тем, кто напал на Шарифа, потому что никто не предал бы его по своей воле. Его любят. А тебя, наоборот, предают все кому не лень, даже в сердце компании, потому что ты деспот, тебя боятся и только поэтому слушаются, — Адам буквально пригвоздил ее к месту взглядом. — Ты бесишься, потому что знаешь — он намного лучше тебя.  
Они уставились друг на друга. От гнева Чжао даже потеряла дар речи — Дженсен посмел сказать ей слишком много.

Но едва она открыла рот, как ее прервал пронзительный крик.  
— Нет! Не делай маме больно!  
Оба, Чжао и Дженсен, повернулись к "Хирону", один из сегментов которого распахнулся.  
— Блок альфа-три отключен, изменение конфигурации блока альфа-два, изменение конфигурации блока альфа-один. Обнаружена нестабильность системы.

— Сволочи! — выкрикнула Чжао, когда поняла, что происходит. — Вы не остановите меня, ни один из вас! — прорычала она, и Адам услышал характерный звук активирующегося робота.

— Дэвид, в укрытие! Бегом! — заорал Адам своему боссу, когда машины выкатили из ангаров. Нацелившись прямо на панель управления, они открыли огонь.

 

Адам прыгнул вниз, бросив эми-гранату в одного из роботов и переходя на сверхзрение. К счастью, Шариф был гораздо проворнее, чем Адам мог предположить. Тот уже успел оказаться на другой стороне "Хирона" и выводил из строя следующий блок. Однако Адам помнил — остальные все еще были под защитой турелей, и он с тревогой бросился на помощь Шарифу.  
Он миновал открытую капсулу с мертвой девушкой — ее система жизнеобеспечения была обесточена. Так вот как Шариф отключает "Хирон" — убивая тех, кто питает его.  
Адам нахмурился. Жестоко? Но он сомневался, что в них оставалось хоть что-то ещё человеческое. Для этих несчастных смерть была не карой, а облегчением.

Когда он добрался до Шарифа, он обнаружил, что тот выключил режим невидимости, — не лучшая идея. Однако больше медлить нельзя, Чжао знала, что они замыслили.

— Сколько нужно времени, чтобы отключить остальные? — спросил Адам, наблюдая за тем, что творится вокруг, и помня, что второй робот еще не появился. Бросив мимолетный взгляд, Дэвид продолжил копошиться в открытых проводах.  
— Не знаю, с первым мне здорово везло, но тут ебаный бардак, Адам.

Они тут же оба обернулись, когда раздались хорошо знакомые безумные вопли. Несколько аугментированных охранников прорвались к "Хирону" через узкие двери в стенах.  
Адам и Дэвид переглянулись. Адам отложил оружие, нападавших безумцев он уложил врукопашную, и под его защитой Дэвид сосредоточился на том, чтобы отключить второй блок.  
Они слышали, как озлобленные крики Чжао эхом разносились по комнате, которую буквально забила охрана. И вскоре Адаму пришлось не просто отбиваться от обезумевших людей, в воздухе раздались выстрелы. Чья-то шальная пуля задела его руку и, к своему ужасу, Дженсен понял, что она перестала слушаться.  
— Черт! — он откинулся на спину, упав рядом с Дэвидом, который тут же поднял глаза.  
— Что такое? — он видел, как Адам сжимает поврежденную руку.  
— Задели. Не могу пошевелить.

Шариф разволновался и, бросив то, чем занимался, схватил Адама за неисправную конечность.  
— Эй, ваше дело — "Хирон", я сам разберусь, я справлюсь, — Дженсен выдернул руку, но Дэвид, не обращая на это внимания, снова взял ее.  
— Ты ею стены ломаешь, какая-то пуля ее не расхерачит! — Дэвид сдвинул брови. Нервно оглядываясь, Адам ждал новой волны.  
— Вам без этого действительно никак? — вздохнул он, но на деле с интересом наблюдая, как Шариф выдвинул и задвинул клинок в его руке. И когда меч вылетел, вместе с ним выпал осколок пули. Не успел Адам и слова сказать, как осознал, что снова чувствует свою руку.  
Он с изумлением уставился на нее.

— Я же говорил, — ухмыльнулся Дэвид и снова вернулся к делу.  
— Как вы ее починили? — Адам умирал от любопытства.  
— Пуля не повредила ее, просто застряла между клинком и одним из узлов связи с нейросистемой. Можешь отметить его в своем отчете как недостаток конструкции, когда мы вернемся. Хотя вряд ли подобное будет случаться каждый день.  
Адам похлопал ресницами.  
— Будь так любезен, прикрой меня от выстрелов? — Дэвид кивнул в сторону приближающегося, судя по лязгу, робота.  
— Точно, — Адам пришел в себя. — Оставайтесь на месте, я с ним покончу.  
— Спасибо, Адам — улыбнулся Шариф.

Адам внимательно следил за роботом, у него уже не осталось эми-гранат. С этим придется разобраться лично.  
Вытащив пистолет, Адам прицелился в пластинчатую деталь под «головой» бота и выстрелил. Голова робота отлетела и покатилась по полу, а секунду спустя он взорвался.  
Покинув укрытие, Дженсен отправился на поиски других противников. Но осталась лишь Чжао, тут же начавшая чертыхаться по-китайски.  
Это все, на что она была способна после того, как вышли из строя роботы и турели, на которые она так надеялась. Чжао беспомощно билась о стеклянный барьер, наблюдая, как медленно, но неизбежно рушатся все ее планы.  
— Я не проиграю, слышишь?! — кричала она, а Адам просто смотрел на нее и видел, какой она была жалкой.  
— Ты уже проиграла, Чжао.

По комнате разнесся еще один беспомощный вопль боли, а за ним зазвучал спокойный голос автоматической системы оповещения.  
— Блок альфа-два отключен, изменение конфигурации блока альфа-один. Обнаружена нестабильность системы. Критическая ситуация неизбежна. Начинается блокировка первого альфа-блока. Потеря данных — шестьдесят пять процентов.

Слезы катились по лицу Чжао, когда она видела, как все, над чем она работала, разваливается у нее на глазах.  
— Гори в аду, Шариф! — закричала она, снова резко ударив по по стеклянному барьеру между ними.  
— Сначала дамы, Чжао, — услышал Адам ответ Дэвида, когда его босс прошел мимо них к последнему блоку.

Чистая безумная ненависть, вспыхнувшая в глазах Чжао, когда она увидела Шарифа, встревожила Адама. Как только Дэвид прикоснулся к последней панели управления, Чжао вздрогнула. Выражение ее лица почти мгновенно сменилось на маниакальную радость.

Адам напрягся — здесь было что-то не так. Он медленно повернулся к Дэвиду, не зная, что задумала Чжао, и кровь застыла в жилах.  
Еще один ангар располагался прямо за спиной Дэвида. И было слышно, что заряжалось оружие робота, готового выстрелить еще до того, как Шариф обернется.  
Адам был рядом — на расстоянии вытянутой руки...

Но еще того, как Адам успел бы протянуть руку, раздались выстрелы. Брызги крови ослепили его, вкус — обжег язык. Но выстрелы продолжали грохотать, даже когда их мишень отбросило на пол — это длилось бесконечно долго, и Адам понял, что стреляет вслепую.  
Истерический смех Чжао где-то за спиной зазвучал еще громче, когда выстрелы наконец смолкли и Адам повредил робота настолько, чтобы тот все-таки вырубился. Она почти кудахтала от смеха:  
— Сначала дамы, да? А вот и нет.  
— Дэвид?! — позвал Адам, пытаясь отыскать Шарифа среди дыма от горящего бота. Ему стало страшно, когда он услышал какой-то звук и, сделав шаг вперед, поскользнулся в луже крови. Даже в дыму он видел, что кровь буквально повсюду. Панель управления последнего загрузочного контейнера была полностью разрушена.  
— С-стреляй в девушку, А-Адам.  
Дженсен повернулся на голос и упал на колени, шаря руками, пока не нащупал груду растерзанного тряпья. Когда он сдвинул, то услышал стон Дэвида — и подтянул ближе к себе.

Взяв на руки, Дженсен вытащил его из дыма, стелившегося до нижних ступеней лестницы. Затем, опустив Шарифа на верхнюю площадку, принялся осматривать. На том места живого не было — удивительно, что только в аугментированную руку не попали пули. Беспомощно уставившись на раны, Адам не знал, что делать дальше.  
— Т-ты должен з-застрелить девушку, к-капсула открыта. С-скорее. — Дэвид резко выдохнул, потянувшись взглядом к последнему контейнеру. Адам проследил за его взглядом и сглотнул. Осторожно приложив ладонь к щеке Дэвида, повернул его лицо, чтобы посмотреть в глаза.  
Страшный отчаянный взгляд вперился в Адама, и дрожащие окровавленные пальцы схватили за запястье.  
— Иди, я п-подожду, д-да?

Адам закрыл глаза и кивнул. Он осторожно высвободился из руки Давида и встал. Подойдя ближе, поднял пистолет, прицелившись в последнюю девушку, пока она бредила о матери.  
— Не делай этого, Дженсен, ты убьешь всех нас! — завопила Чжао.  
Но было слишком поздно для предостережений.  
Адам спустил крючок пистолета:  
— Покойся с миром.  
Раздался выстрел.

— Блок альфа-один отключен, отказ системы. Потеря данных — сто процентов. Процесс самоуничтожения будет запущен через пять секунд. Спокойной ночи, мама.

Пронзительный крик Чжао потряс комнату, когда система саморазрушения "Хирона" начала сжигать ее изнутри. Дрожь прошла по всей Панхее, и Адам рванул к Дэвиду, схватив его, почти бессознательного, на руки и помчался, даже не оглядываясь назад, чтобы полюбоваться тем, как кожа Чжао тает под всесильным жаром разрушающегося "Хирона".

[center]***[/center]

Едва они миновали двери, как раздался оглушающий взрыв, разрушивший помещение, которое они только что покинули. Крепко прижимая к себе раненого, Адам бежал к лифту, молясь, чтобы тот еще работал. Он врезал по кнопке локтем, и подъемник с грохотом начал двигаться наверх.  
Адам опустился на колени на пол, уже закапанный кровью Шарифа. Тот слабо стонал в его объятиях, не в силах пошевелиться, пока Адам старался уложить его поудобнее.

— Держитесь, Дэвид, скоро мы выберемся отсюда, — молил Адам, глядя на то, как показатели жизнедеятельности Шарифа становятся все слабее.  
— Х-хорошо, я з-замерз там внизу, — Дэвид задрожал, Адам прижал его к себе крепче.

— Да, — не в силах оторвать взгляд от ужасных ран Шарифа, Дженсен невольно сглотнул: — Все будет хорошо.  
Тот не то усмехнулся, не то всхлипнул — Адам не мог разобрать.  
— Я д-думаю, мы оба з-знаем, что это не так, А-Адам.

Лифт еле двигался — намного медленнее, чем раньше.

— Т-ты з-знаешь, Чжао была п-права, — начал Дэвид, пока Адам с тревогой смотрел на него.  
— В чем?  
— С-с "Шариф Инд-дастриз" все кончено, если честно, еще д-до того, к-как началась эта х-херня, — Дэвид замолчал, пытаясь пододвинуться ближе к Адаму. Еще один сильный спазм прошел по телу. Он поднял лицо, и их взгляды встретились. Потом он закрыл глаза:  
— Ты уже знаешь, что я умираю, д-да?

Адам не ответил. Вместо это поднял взгляд наверх, следя за медленным подъемом. Кровь, разлитая на полу, застывала.  
Очень холодно, Дэвид был прав.

— Ты все-таки будешь злиться на меня до конца моей жизни.  
Адам порывисто взглянул на него и встретился с Шарифом взглядом.  
— Нет.  
— Оч-чевидно.

Шариф не умрет, это просто смешно. Они и не таких вытаскивали, они его, Адама, вытащили. Ведь ради этого же как раз и затеяна вся эта хрень с аугментациями, разве не так?  
Будем как боги, меняя то, что нельзя починить.

Внезапно над головой раздался взрыв. Все, что успел увидеть Адам, — обломки, летящие с высоты. Он отчаянно огляделся, но укрыться было негде. Лифт — по сути всего лишь платформа без крыши. Перила защищали от того, чтобы не выпасть, но не было ничего, что уберегло бы их головы.  
Они пережили перестрелку возле "Хирона", они победили Чжао и погибнут от того, что их завалит обломками. Вот же непруха.

Вздохнув, Адам покачал головой, не веря, что им настолько не повезло. Дэвид следил за его лицом, не понимая, пока сам не увидел, что их сейчас накроет. Он с тревогой взглянул на Адама.  
— Просто чтобы вы знали, я больше не бешусь из-за модификаций, — слабо улыбнулся Адам. — Я бы остался.

Он ждал ответа, но вместо этого Шариф обнял его за шею своей аугментированной рукой, прижимаясь крепче. Адам закрыл глаза в ожидании удара.  
Но вместо него Адам услышал, как что-то жужжит, а веки обожгло свечение. Он удивленно открыл глаза и увидел, что их окружает большой золотой шар. Обломки разбивались об него, сотрясая лифт и замедляя и без того неспешный ход. Адам поднял голову, чувствуя, что хватка Дэвида ослабла.

Наконец он увидел, как именно был создан внезапный щит. Дэвид вытянул вверх аугментированную руку, и золотой свет лился из его ладони.  
Щит быстро слабел под ливнем обломков, но Шариф держал его, несмотря на свое состояние.  
— Как ты это сделал? — Адам был искренне поражен.  
Дэвид ответил искаженной от боли усмешкой.  
— К-клевая ш-штука, да? Ж-жаль, не д-доработали....  
Его рука рухнула на пол, и золотой щит растворился в воздухе.  
— К-когда д-доделали бы... я х-хотел, ч-чтобы у тебя б-был, но...

Их взгляды снова встретились. Адам не отрываясь смотрел от Дэвида. Но взгляд Шарифа больше не был теплым и живым.  
— Дэвид? — Адам удивленно услышал, что его собственный голос дрожит.  
Но ответа не было. Только серые глаза безмолвно смотрели на него, хотя казалось, искра любви еще не угасла в них.

Адам внезапно ощутил, что дико замерз. Проглотив комок в горле, он осторожно положил Дэвида на землю, зная, что тот больше не чувствует холода.  
Он даже не заметил, как остановился лифт. Так и сидел, опустив лицо, сплетя свои пальцы с пальцами Шарифа.

После того как в отдалении прозвучало несколько взрывов, Адам вздохнул и поднял голову. Щеки покалывало от холода. Влажные, они успели замерзнуть, поэтому он наскоро вытер лицо. Он бы не хотел иметь лишних аугментаций, но зная Шарифа, можно было предположить, что тот захотел бы решить и эту проблему.  
— Ладно, — сказал он, беря тело на руки и поднимаясь, — пора домой.  
До сих пор Дэвид справлялся сам, и все, что Адам мог сделать теперь, — это помочь ему вернуться. 

Он вышел из лифта и пошел, крепко держа Дэвида на руках.


End file.
